


Joining

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, between s1 and s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because without you, I will cease. there will be no more me, no more you, no more Hannibal. You will cease to be as well as him. There will be no victory of war. No peace in a treaty or truce. Only endless silence, overwhelming emptiness. I am an Avatar for something even stronger, a child of a monster and god. You and Hannibal made my soul piece together, made my body lie the womb of a woman for years until the coma took it, getting it ready for its true soul to inhabit it. I cannot exist without you and Hannibal. He gave his piece long ago, with the death of Mischa. Now, with Abigail's death, you must give yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining

Will awakes from a nightmare, shaking and shivering. The cell is dark as is the hall way. Fingers are running through his hair.  
Abruptly, he is against the wall on the opposite of the cell, breath somehow steady and he is looking at her, the girl whom the Stag follows. Her eyes are dark with sorrow and he see the black part of her hair is cut short, the blonde half slightly longer than last time,gelled back in a semblance of Hannibal's hair.  
"You shouldn't be here William" her voice is soft and gentle, a scratchy quality peeking through, like she had shed tears recently. "This was never meant to happen. He was supposed to see you for an equal, not a toy. Abigail was supposed to remain alive and whole, not a feast for a thing like him. You were supposed to bond with him, to become joined. Why couldn't you have just listened?"  
Will suddenly realizes the Stag, how he followed her, how the dogs parted like the Red Sea around her tiny form. It was all pieces of him and Hannibal, blurred together like a water colour painting in the ocean. "You, you're the product of this aren't you? The catalyst?"  
She smiles like a mother looking at her child after his first steps, proud and knowing. "Yes William. I was meant to be the product of a joining between you two. Parts of him mixed with pieces of you, mixed together to create something new. I would have been the child of your soul and his. My body is almost ready to walk this earth. All i need is you."  
"Me? I am locked in a cell because of you. Why should i even consider helping you?" his voice cracked on the words and her eyes darkened even more.  
"Because without you, I will cease. there will be no more me, no more you, no more Hannibal. You will cease to be as well as him. There will be no victory of war. No peace in a treaty or truce. Only endless silence, overwhelming emptiness. I am an Avatar for something even stronger, a child of a monster and god. You and Hannibal made my soul piece together, made my body lie the womb of a woman for years until the coma took it, getting it ready for its true soul to inhabit it. I cannot exist without you and Hannibal. He gave his piece long ago, with the death of Mischa. Now, with Abigail's death, you must give yours." She had stood, towering like David before Goliath, tiny and weak, but more powerful than the giants she stood before.  
Behind her, two shades stood, one of Abigail, pale and dark, bloodied and tainted by Garret Jacob Hobbs and another, smaller and younger.  
She was thinner than the Avatar, blonde haired and tanned by the sun. Her eyes a maroon colour, tainted by something hungry, ravenous that he would likely never understand. She looked him in the eyes and for a moment, he saw Hannibal as a child, smiling with no malice, no lack of mercy, simply pure happiness in living in the summer sun.  
Will understood.  
Hobbs had told him to see, and now he had seen.  
He offered his neck to the girl.  
"I accept"  
A deal has been made.


End file.
